Busters Practical Joke
by Girls-Being-Gross
Summary: Buster plays a practical joke on Elmyra and he pays the price.


**Busters Practical Joke**

 **Authors Notes**

 **I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. They belong to Warner Brothers and the rest of their rightful owners. Anyways enjoy my fanfiction! Anways this is a one shot and if you like it I will be making more!**

It was a typical monday morning at Acme Looniversity and Buster Bunny was sitting with Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Hamton J Pig at a table in the cafiteria before lessons.

During the weekend Buster had been harrassed by Elmyra Duff with her grabbing him and hugging him against his will. And no doubt he woulden't be suprised if he got assaulted by Elmyra's hyper nature as she often harrassed him in school.

"I'm sick of Elmyra being a creep and harrassing me because i'm a cute bunny wunny hippity hops!" Buster grumbled.

"If only I could get her to stop" he sighed.

"I would love to beat her up!" Babs growled.

"You could play a practical joke on her and see if that works?" Hamton sugested.

"And I have the perfect prank! Plucky Duck exclaimed.

Buster and Babs's eyes widened.

"Do tell" the two bunnys both said.

So Plucky got them in a huddle and discussed the prank.

Just then the bell went and it was time for lessons.

Later that day it was lunch time and the gang was in the caffateria having lunch.

Buster and Babs had carrots for lunch. Plucky had a penut butter and jelly sandwich and Hamton had a hotdog with fries.

Elmyra was on a different table to them. She was sitting with Montana Max

She had ordered burgers and fries with cola and a slice of chocolate cake for desert.

Elmyra was just about to tuck into her dinner when she noticed she forgot the her salt.

"Give her this for salt" Plucky nudged to Buster and handed him a small white packet. On the packet it had written on it in bold red writting " Acme Fart Powder"

Elmyra had just stood up when Buster went over to her.

"Hey do you want this salt for your fries?" Buster asked.

"Oh thank you!" Elmyra thanked.

So Buster handed the packet of fart powder to Elmyra and she then sat back down, poured it on her fries and ate them. It was a white powder so it looked like salt.

Later that day Elmyra's tummy was gurgling and rumbling because she had tummy pains as she kept trying to hold in her farts. Though she let a few small ones slip out.

Soon it was the end of the day at Acme Looniversity and Elmyra was walking down the hallway to the exit with Montana Max

"Elmyra I think you have been spiked by that blue bunny" Montana told Elmyra.

"What makes you think that?" Elmyra asked.

Montana Max then pulled out his pocket the empty packet of fart powder and showed her the writting on it.

"Buster spiked me with fart powder!?" Elmyra gasped.

"I'm going to teach him a lesson!" she exclaimed with an evil grin.

So once Elmyra and Montana Max had left Aceme Looniversity they went to find Buster Bunny.

They went to the woodland where Buster and Babs lived. Soon enough they saw Buster walking Babs to her burrow.

"Buster your the best" Babs thanked to Buster and kissed him on the cheek before going down her burrow.

Buster had set to his when he bumped into Elmyra and Montana. They both had their arms folded and had a stern look.

"So you think you could prank me!?" Elmyra said to Buster sounding annoyed.

Buster started to feel nervous and slowly backed off. He was about to run away when Montana Max grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him down to the ground. Buster was faced lying upwards.

"Oh...this is going to be fun" Elmyra said in a sneery voice.

Montana Max let go of Buster before Elmyra then stood above Busters face, turned round and pointed her bottom facing Busters face, crouched down and farted loudly.

"Elmyra thats disgusting!" Buster gagged. The blue bunny got a clear view of the back of Elmyra's plain white panties.

"Oh theres more where that came from" Elmyra taunted.

Elmrya let out a even louder and smellier fart on Busters face.

Montana Max found this hillarious as he kept laughing loudly.

Elmyra kept farting in Busters face and they stunk really bad. Buster started to feel sick. Elmyra's farts stunk really bad and had an even better plan for this torture.

She then pulled down the back of her panties which showed Elmyra's bum and her bum hole. She lowered her booty even lower where she was close to touching Busters face with her behind and farted.

"How you like these fresh farts which haven't been filted by my panties?" Elmyra teased.

Buster had gone pale with sickness.

"Elmyra i'm sorry I spiked you with fart powder" he whined as the poor bunny could barley breath.

Elmyra didn't give up there.

This fart wasn't only just extra loud and smelly but she sharted on Busters face as a little bit of her brown poop splattered in his face.

"Elmyra your going too far" Buster then gagged.

"I'm going to save the best for last" Elmyra then taunted again.

She then bent down and forced open Busters mouth, squatted down with her buttocks on his open mouth with her anus pointing down into Busters mouth and farted inside Busters mouth.

She then forced Buster to close his mouth and swallow her fart.

Elmyra then moved to the side of Buster to let him get up.

"Now get up!" Elmyra told buster Buster while she pulled up the back of her knickers.

Buster stood up feeling nauseous and dizzy.

"Thats what you get for pranking me!" Elmyra snapped. Then her and Montana Max walked away.

Buster Bunny then staggered home feeling nauseous while smelling like Elmyra's farts.

 **The End**


End file.
